


Sweeter

by anemu



Series: Carried Away [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Food, Sad feelings, chunky reader, fat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemu/pseuds/anemu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling like you're not good enough is terrible, Bucky makes you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to neopolitan513 for the prompt. This was a fun write up!

Every day is different. Some days I feel confident, I’m wearing my favorite boots and red lips and nothing can get me down. Other days however, aren’t so great. Today I’m having one of those days. I think my period is supposed to start this week and it takes all of my strength to get anything done. All I want to do is plaster myself to Bucky’s side. I feel delicate, needy, and desperate for comforting; which is how I ended up here, in this hell hole I call the supermarket.  
The moment Bucky got home this evening I latched onto him. I kissed his neck, breathed him in, and held his metal arm like a teddy bear. Then, I looked him in the eyes and said, “I wanna make soup, but I don’t have things for soup.” My comment sounded an awful lot like whining, but his chuckle felt like hot cocoa, sweet and warm and soothing.   
“What kind of soup (y/n)?” He looked at me expectantly, eyes bright and hopeful.   
I looked at him and sighed, “Hmm…I don’t know. Tomato?” His face fell slightly, and I couldn’t do it to him anymore, “The soup you dumdum, loaded potato, just how you like it: made by me.” He was practically vibrating with excitement as he helped my put my coat on.  
So here we are, wandering the aisles and trying to decide on what to get. Our basket thus far holds all of the fixings for truly decadent soup, complete with a pound of bacon and a pint of heavy cream; as well as jalapeño Cheetos, and one of those huge chocolate bars with the little toffee pieces mixed in.   
I’m keeping myself together, but I feel like shit. Apparently I look like shit too because I keep getting these sideways glances in the supermarket. These people, both men and women, seem to be focusing on me and Bucky a little more than should be considered normal. I get that hes a big, sexy piece of ass, but hes typically good at blending in and going unnoticed. It must be me drawing in the attention then.  
“Bucky, is there something on my face?” He looks over at me, smiles, and shakes his head.  
“You look gorgeous (y/n)” He says, as he wraps one arm around my shoulders, and kisses the top of my head. I relish the feeling, until I hear the sound. Someone behind us let out a noise like a sick camel. Theres no way of knowing really if the sound was in response to my current state, but in my mind I know it was. I pull away from him gently; he looks down at me with concern. I don’t usually pull away.  
I look at him, really look, and feel a weight pressing against my insides. This man is too beautiful, too kind, and too strong, for me. I’m nothing compared to him. I’m a fat, unemployed, socially inept girl with weird skin. What am I even doing here?   
Yes, he tells me he loves me. Yes, he tells me I’m beautiful. Yes, he touches me in ways I never thought I would be touched. But really, what does he get out of this relationship-other than potato soup and a wet place to put his dick.   
I’m trying to keep my face neutral, because I don’t want to have this conversation. I never want to talk about my body issues or lack of self-esteem. Those conversations are embarrassing and awkward…though they do typically end in fantastic sex. I smirked. He saw, and winked. The bastard. He treats me so well. He must see something in me, right?  
Bucky’s voice pulls me out of myself, “Anything else (y/n)?”  
“Cookies! I need cookies!” I’m having a craving, and my excitement was completely sincere. We turned down the cookie aisle, and I was faced with a decision: what kind of cookies do I want? Bucky and I perused the cookie section in silence for a few moments. I had selected a box of double stuffed oreos and a bag of circus animals when young woman stepped between Bucky and I.   
She was slightly angled away from me and toward him, and I could see her trying to bend over just enough so he would catch a glimpse at her cleavage. He was oblivious, until she cleared her throat and attempted to make chit-chat. I have no idea what was said, but when Bucky figured out what was happening and informed her that he was with me, she seemed confused. Apparently she hadn’t even noticed me there. Apparently he is so out of my league that people don’t even notice me, and if they do then they certainly don’t think I’m with him. The woman walked away, murmuring insults and casting glares my way. I didn’t say anything; I just put the cookies down. Suddenly I just wanted to go home and hide.  
Bucky picked up on my emotional state and chose not to mention is. Thank god for this man, who knows me well enough to not bring this up in public. Instead, he simply put one arm around my shoulders, and started walking us toward the front of the store. He paid for the items we had, and we started our journey home.   
About half way home he took a wrong turn. “Bucky, where are we going? I just wanna go home and make soup and curl into a ball.”  
“Not an option right now (y/n). Sorry.”  
He pulled into a tiny parking lot in an alleyway and got out of the car. He came around to my side and opened my door for me, reaching his metal hand in for me to take. I took the offered hand, and he squeezed mine as he guided us into a door-the side entrance of what appeared to be a super fancy bakery. It was beautiful, the walls were painted a robin’s egg blue, and there was a hand painted menu on the wall behind the counter. The displays featured everything: French macarons, whoopee cookies, cupcakes with crispy pieces of bacon on top, and even linzer tarts. Even as shitty as I was feeling, I couldn’t help but smile here.  
“Hi! Can I help you?” a cheerful young woman inquired.   
“What do you want (y/n)?” Bucky had a smile on his face, and when he saw my smile, his eyes shone. “You didn’t seem too into the selection at the market so I thought you might find something you like here.” And there it is, the reason this man means so much to me. He knows why I put those cookies down. But with one small detour and a simple question, hes turned something awful into something beautiful.  
“Everything” I giggled, getting closer to the displays in order to really make my decision. I was about to ask for a snickerdoodle whoopee cookie when he spoke.  
“I’ll take one of everything. To go.” I looked at him, eyes wide. He just shrugged, and smirked.  
Boxes were piled high on the kitchen counters after we’d unloaded the car. I let him figure out where to put all the sweets, I had soup to make. “(y/n)? Could we just order pizza tonight? I think you need to relax.”  
Is this guy even real? “Sure. Uh, soup tomorrow then, since we already have everything?”  
“Perfect” he purred into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I pulled my phone from the pocket of my hoodie and ordered dinner online, Bucky did his part by kissing my neck and whispering nonsense into my ear. He pulled one arm away, and when it returned he was holding a chocolate covered strawberry. He placed the bright fruit at my lips, and I bit into it, moaning pleasantly over the flavors and juices filling my mouth. He turned me around to face him, and leaned down so our eyes were lined up, “Theres only one of everything” he whispered heavily, “you should share.” And his mouth closed over mine, invading me with his tongue and sharing the special treat. When the kiss broke, I caught my breath and checked my phone, “The website says the pizza will be here at 6:45, we have half an hour…” In response, he threw me over his shoulder and marched immediately to the bedroom.


End file.
